stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja
Ninja is a black cat that was owned by Stacy in Dogcraft. Since epawsode 296, he has been lurking in the shadows. NOTE: ''This page is severely outdated and needs information. Please make sure to cite your additions to the trivia section.'' Dogcraft Origin After returning from her Dogcraft Beach Cottage, Stacy discovered a little black kitten at the Dog Rescue Shelter, already tamed. Stacy, assuming that the cat came from the nether, quickly brings the cat to safety and gives the kitten a tour of the world. In episode 236, Stacy named the now grown up cat "Ninja", because "he just kind of appeared out of nowhere". Creepers While preparing to search and rescue Basil and Noah, Stacy and Everest mapped out her home and prepared directions to begin her search. Though just before leaving, Stacy noticed Everest was not following her, and eventually realized he too has mysteriously disappeared. A final shot traveled through the Nether Portal, revealing Everest had been captured by Ninja and the Creepers. After realizing that another Creeper War was about to be, Stacy began training her cats in the Extreme Agility Course. However, Stacy pointed out that it didn't look like Ninja was even trying A Dogcraft Mini called "Cat Army' shows Ninja training with the Creepers. After leading all the cats through the nether portal and into the ice spikes biome where the dogs were being held captive, Stacy rescued the dogs, and leads them back down where she found all the cats bruised and injured... Except for Ninja. Then it hit Stacy. Ninja originally found Stacy after going through the Nether Portal. Ninja was working with the creepers. Suddenly, Ninja summoned the creepers, causing Stacy, the dogs, and the good cats, to start running as fast as possible towards home. Halfway through the nether portal, Stacy got the idea to break the netherrack on the ground, creating a hole that lead to lava. As many creepers began falling into the hole, Stacy decided that Ninja was not worth rescuing, and she left him in the nether just as a creeper shoves him into the hole, believing that he was dead. However, this was proven false in a Dogcraft Mini called "The Truth About Ninja", where he was burning, but SOMEHOW alive. He cimbs out of the lava, where he stares at the tunnel, waiting for revenge. Cameos After The Creeper War The Truth About Ninja This Dogcraft Mini revealed that Ninja is in fact, not dead. He is seen burning and injured, but alive and he eventually stopped burning. Ninja gave a very cold stare at the portal, thinking about his perfect revenge. Howloween Hoedown In this Dogcraft Halloween special, while Stacy was partying the night away, the camera pans into the forest, where Ninja is standing a few feet away from the stage. Alongside him is a Pigman and a Wither Skeleton. This probably means Ninja's revenge is coming together. Pet Cemetery In this episode, Stacy gives the Dogcraft Graveyard an update. She even gives Ninja a grave despite him being an antagonist because he was loyal to Stace for a short time. While she stares at his grave, the camera slowly pans away while creepy music is heard in the background. The camera stops behind the Animal Shelter's portal, where a fully-healed Ninja pops out and walks into Dogcraft, meaning his revenge plot is complete. The Worst Howloween Ninja makes a cameo in this episode. If you look closely at the scene where Stacy gets on the minecart blabbering about her failed epawsode, you can see him sitting next to a Blaze. The reasons why Stacy did not notice him was because of two reasons: # Stacy confused him with a Decoy Witch's Cat. # Ninja blended in with the dark wall in that room. Some fans eventually confirmed it was Ninja. Mutts in Minecraft! In this epawsode, if you pause at 17:27 and look closely at the Pet Shelter's roof, you can see Ninja sitting and observing Stacy. He is very difficult to see as he blends in with the forest. The Nether Cat In this mini, Stacy tells the poem about Ninja to the wolves and cats. Ninja is seen in various moments in the mini. Most scenes were flashbacks, while some were taking place now. The most eye-raising scene was when Ninja sat watching Stacy and the cats. Stacy said that all the festivities would happen the next day, which meant Ninja may have had intentions to sabotage Epawsode 300, but this actually did not happen. Page's Checkup In this episode, while Stacy and Wink are heading to the other portal, pause at 17:41 and look into the grass clump on the bottom left corner. Ninja is watching Stacy and Wink, probably upset that Stacy destroyed the nether around the portal. He also caused the nether war at the end. The Return As of episode 308, Ninja is being held captive by Stacy under the museum in a prison. Trivia Ninja has many similarities towards Dog The Cat. *Both are black cats. *Both at one point were associated with the Creepers. *Both were thought good. *Both fell in holes. *Ninja was believed to be killed by the creepers, pushed into lava in the Nether. This, however, was proved false in the Dogcraft Mini "The Truth About Ninja", he was later seen again in "Howloween Hoedown" with a Zombie Pigman and Wither Skeleton. He is once again seen in "Pet Cemetery" at the end of the episode, stepping into the Dogcraft world. In "The Worst Howloween", he is seen yet again in Hazel's house. Watch closely when Stacy gets on the ride. Ninja is seen yet again in "Mutts in Minecraft!". If you pause and look at the roof of the Pet Shelter at 17:27, you can see Ninja watching Stacy. Yet and yet again, Ninja appears in "The Nether Cat" in various eye-popping scenes. For the 7th time, Ninja appears in a grassy area in "Page's Checkup". *Ninja is the 4th antagonist in Dogcraft, the others are Dog, Cruella, and Butch. Gallery Note: These are all sightings of Ninja. Please feel free to add fanart, too. Category:Cats Category:Dogcraft Characters Category:Dogcraft Category:Character Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Stacy Haters